Yukkuri Escape
Desperate to escape their increasingly brutal treatment, the brightest of the yukkuri decided to seek Yukari's help for a way out of their plight Yukari tells them that what they desire lies within the border of fantasy and reality and she can take them there. She warns them however, that it won't be an easy journey and not everyone will come back alive. The yukkuri take some time to discuss it among themselves. Eventually a decision to take the journey is made. Many yukkuri, excited by the promise of freedom, volunteered to help. All in all,1000 yukkuri decide to take the journey. Yukari gaps them to the border of reality and fantasy and tells them to focus their thoughts on what they desire. An ethereal "take it easy" resounds within the mind of the many yukkuri. Yukari tells them to follow that the voice will lead the way. The journey starts. Early into the journey their first problem occurs. A large group of Yukkuri Marisas slow down their moving pace. Assuming that perhaps the group is tired, the army decides to take a break. However, this is not the case. The group of yukkurisa start to cackle in unison and start to wander around erratically. Concerned about their comrades, the other yukkuri asked them what the problemis. Their reply is met by a murderous statement. "DROP DEAD, EASY!!!" Suddenly, the group of yukkurisa start to pound against their comrades. The army is forced to defend itself. 150 yukkuri perish in this battle. What just happened? This was the universal question among the army. Yukari tells them that existence made out of several things. This fact is especially pronounced within the border of reality and fantasy. Those who are weak minded will lose to their other selves. Just now, the group of Yukkurisa fell prey to the collective belief that "Yukkurisa has a dormant,murderous side.". The army start to panic. They asked Yukari if the same will happen others. Yukari tells them that the yukkuri have varying resistance to this. The best way is to finish their journey as soon as possible and prevent these kind of incidents. To be Continued.... Tension fills the atmosphere, as the army continues their march. The army kept a close eye on the remaining Yukkurisas, fearing another similar outbreak. "Mwamwarissa..." a blonde yukkuri muttered. "W..what is it?" A Yukkurisa replied."I love you.. ahahahaha!!" With that, a group of Yukkuri Alices went into a raping spree. Once again,the army was forced to defend itself. They were more prepared,this time and only 70 yukkuri perished in this event. However, the army did not stop there. The army continued to exterminate all the remaining Alice-types. A large Yukkureimu explains her decision "Alice-types are rotten from the start. We agreed to let them help, but it's now clear that they will only be a liability" 80 yukkuri perish in this slaughter. 700 yukkuri remain. The army continue their march, but their morale has clearly taken a hit.... then, the next incident occurred. "Yu!?" A group of Remiryas paused suddenly. Following that,a painful cacophony of screams was heard. "Yuughaghghhkh!??" "Khhahhh!!" "Yukkhiuu!" The Remirya... were melting... "But,why?" the large Yukkuri Reimu was puzzled. She did not have much time to ponder about this as the same painful scream was heard from several other groups of Remirya "Yuukghhiu!!" Powerless to do anything, the yukkuri army watched silently as their comrades melted away. Yukari commented on the spectacle "It seems their existence was not fully accepted by the collective belief" "Yu?" A multitude of confused yukkuri voices were heard. "Well... in other words, Remirya without bodies have fallen out of favor" The leader yukkureimu reacts angrily to this. "Whose favor? Who did this yuu!!???" Yukari curved her lips into a smile. "The many nameless gods that have created you, little one. The creators of the yukkuri kind" "C.. creators!?" Yukari was now visibly laughing". Yes! Your creators. This journey itself is a battle against the gods. Panic and confusion spread through out the army. "C.. can we win, yu?" "Your opponent is something that no knife or sword or spell card can defeat, but with my powers, it may just be possible to end your suffering" The yukkuri paused and muttered among themselves. "Of course, in the end it's still up to you. What now? Do you wish to continue your journey or go home?" There was no need to ask this. After coming this far, the yukkuri army only had once choice. And so the army continued, bearing through trial after trial. On one occasion, Yuyuko-types and Remirya types went into a simultaneous feeding rampage. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise, as both kinds turned on each other in the process. Still, the catastrophic event reduced half of the remaining army. On another event, the Cirno-types lost all of their reasoning, becoming content to just stare into empty space and drooling. Patchouli-types collapsed soon following that, but theirs was a different ailment. Their constitution had given up on them. Things did not go well for the more obscure yukkuri either. Wriggle, Reisen, Kimeemaru, and many others. One by one, these yukkuri types met the same fate as the bodiless Remirya, melting away into nothing. One by one, many yukkuri fall, until finally, the army was reduced to just 10 yukkuri. "We have arrived..." "TAKE - IT - EASY"."Take it easy~!"."TAKE - IT - EASY"."Yu! Take it easy~!" The remaining ten surviving yukkuri heard two distinctive voices coming from somewhere around them. They looked around and found their goal within the range of their sights. It was still hard to perceive clearly at this distance, but the group could tell that they were looking at several other yukkuri. "Yu..yukkuri?"."Yu.? is that?"."Is that.. what we're looking for!?" "Yuu! We did it, easy!" A mixed reaction, but they were here at last. "Yuyuu...!!!" Alas, their celebration is cut short when the remaining Yukkurisa in the group succumbed to the darkness in their hearts. "Ahahhaha.. you can all drop dead easy, now!" Thus, another battle begun... and when it was over only two yukkureimu were left alive. Click here for bonus alternate ending or continue reading for regular endings. *'clap clap clap*' Yukari was amused."So, the last ones standing are the Reimu-types... Well, you were always the purest of your kind. Well done" But the two Yukkureimu were not interested in praises. "Yuu.. we want to take it easy, now!"."Yuu, let's do this and go home!" Yukari giggled."Of course. Well, then let's conclude this journey" The group approached their goal and before them they saw 3 other yukkuri. The survivors saw a group of two Yukkureimu and one Yukkurisa. Of said group, one of the Yukkureimu stood across the Yukkurisa, exchanging blank,lifeless glances each other. At certain intervals they would utter "TAKE - IT - EASY" at each other. Yet, the tone was cold and wooden. Devoid of any kind of warmth a living creature might have. The other Yukkureimu on the hand, was seemingly no different that a typical Yukkureimu. "Yu! Let's take it easy!"."Yuu! yuu! Say something else yuu!"."Let's play!!" The lone Yukkureimu tried her hardest to strike a conversation with the other Yukkureimu and Yukkkurisa besides her, but again and again, her attempts were met with a robotic "TAKE - IT - EASY" After some time, the lone Yukkureimu would cry and shed tears. Yet, eventually she would once again continue her efforts to strike a conversation with the other two. It was a repeating cycle. "th.. these iare our creators?" "Yuu..." ... "No.." Yukari replied "This... is your beginning" One of the surviving yukkureimu approached the group of three SZZT!! Yukkureimu was thrown back by a hidden force "Yuu!?" "You can't approach them. They are located at the very border that separates fantasy and reality" "...but, if you listen to what I say, I will help you cross that" Yukari cleared her throat "Once upon a time, the God King *** (copyright) created the land of Gensokyo and all the laws within it" "Yuu.?" "However, even the God King *** could not tend to every detail of Gensokyo. This task fell upon another power" "Yu.." "This power is known by the humans as the myriad{ten thousand] gods of Gensokyo. A force consisting of tens of thousand nameless gods combined. This.. was your creator. And to this day,they still govern your fates" "Yuu.!?" "You can not possibly defeat the myriad gods, but there is another way" Yukari pointed at the Yukkureimu and Yukkurisa "TAKE - IT - EASY" Another robotic phrase was heard from the two. "These two are the very first yukkuri created by the nameless gods. They know no suffering, but they know no joy, either. These two gave rise to all other yukkuri" Yukari pointed to the lone Yukkureimu "Yuu~ take it easy!" "Among the myriad gods was a being named M*****. Lord M***** decided that your kind should be given a wider range of emotions. This, was the result. " "Every sense.. every emotion your kind has ever felt... all started from here" "Yh.." Yukkureimu did not know what to say "Normally what that has passed cannot be changed, but your existence is one that has not been acknowledged by the God King ***. This means there are things that I can still do" "yh..." "So then, let's just make it simple. Cross the border and kill that Yukkureimu. Kill the one responsible for all your pain and you will suffer no more" "YuU!?" To Be Continued... "Re..Reibu does not understand.." "But this other Reibu is to blame, right?" Yukari smirked "Yes, kill that one and you'll never have to suffer again" "Reibu can take it easy?" Not quite, you won't be able to do that too" Yukari was clearly enjoying this "..? Reibu does not understand" "No one will hurt you ever again.., but you won't be able to take it easy" The two Yukkureimu argued among themselves. "Let's kill her and nobody will bully Reibu again, easy" "Noo~~ but we won't be able to take it easy~!" "We can take it easy when there are no more bullies!" The argument was getting physical now. And soon things reached a climax. Ending A Yughiighh~! Yukkureimu did not want to do it, but the needs of the many outweigh the need of the few. After reluctantly killing the other Yukkureimu, Yukari helped her cross the border and instructed her on how to kill the archetype yukkureimu. At once, all of Yukkureimu's senses are assaulted by a sensation she has never felt before. Her existence was being denied. Still, she persisted. With one last leap she pushed herself and the achetype yukkureimu across the border a reality. "With this.. everyone can take.........." This transgression did not escape the wrathful eyes of the God King who proceeded to destroy them both. The God King then went back to his daily drinking session. Thus, all across fantasy, the yukkuri went a transformation. Nay, a regression. The yukkuri were reverted to their archetype state of not knowing pain, joy nor sapience. "TAKE - IT - EASY" Yukari had managed to alter causality and time has reverted. Over time, everyone lost interest in the yukkuri. The yukkuri knew no more pain. =The End= Ending B Yukkureimu charges at the archetype Yukkureimu, however.. "Yu!?" Archetype yukkureimu dodges at the last second. yuuuUUU!? Yukkureimu crashes into the Yukkurisa and Yukkureimu pair, propelling all 3 of them across the border and into oblivion. "Yuu!?" "What..?!" Suddenly, the remaining Yukkureimu starts to dissolve "Gyuughhh!! Wh! What issshh....khh..!!" All across fantasy, the yukkuri-kind dissolve into dust. With their point of origin erased, everything soon followed. 1 year later "Sigh..." "Is there something bothering you, my lady?" "Well, I just thought how nice it would be to eat a Koyukkuri right now..." "Well, I guess it can't be helped." "Youmuuuuu.. I'm hungry" "If you're willing to wait, I will prepare something. How does fried night sparrow sound to you?" "Oooh.. I'm in a better mood, already" =The End= = = Ending C Ending C (Actual Ending) "W..wait,how about the meereeud gwoodsh?" "Yuu! Let us talk to them, easy!" Yukari looked mildly surprised. "Their language is one that you can not comprehend. But if you insist, I will try something" Yukari made a gesture with her hands and the space around them contorted. "Yu?" At once a myriad collection of thoughts assaulted the minds of the surviving Yukkureimu. Voices.. many voices. Some gentle, some warm, some cold and many of them harsh. Most of the thoughts were cruel voices demanding their sufferings, but amidst of that there were also affectionate voices. "YuuuUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuu!!?" "Ykhh..!?" One, two, three seconds passed, but for the Yukkureimu,it felt like eternity. Only one Yukkureimu came back from that experience. The other Yukkureimu was reduced to a drooling, crying lump of her former self. Her mind has been ruined. Such is the influence of the myriad gods. Thus, the fate of the yukkuri fell upon one last Yukkureimu. And her choice was surprising one. "Yuu...uuu . uuu.. have made a choice" "..uu.. take me home" Yukari granted the yukkureimu's wish without any more words said. She had already understood this Yukkureimu's reasoning. With the choice she made, the bullying upon yukkuri-kind will not stop. But it also meant that once in a while, they would experience moments of happiness. Yukkureimu knows this because she has sensed a touch of kindness among the many voices of the myriad gods. It doesn't have to be her, or her children, or even anyone closely related to her or her friends. But as long as there was chance for a yukkuri to be happy, no matter how small it is, it is still a possibility. Yukkureimu deemed that it was still better than having to lose their ability to feel anything. Yukkureimu went home and explained her story to the other yukkuri. At first she was given a hero's welcome, but soon affections soon turned to anger as they did not understand her decision. They blamed yukkureimu for the deaths of 999 other yukkuri and tortured her to death. Still, it was said that Yukkureimu died smiling. =The End= Alternate lame ending "Well, yukkuris. The voyage ends here" The remaining yukkuris looked around them. There was nothing. "Where awe the gwods?" they asked. "I will send you to them, but only if you really desire it." "Yu! We wanna see the gwods!" "Okay then..." Yukari opened a gap and dissapeared. The yukkuris were shocked by that sudden dissapearance. "Yu! Where is the lady? Lady, cwome back!" Yukari's voice rang in the void. "You know, once upon a time, we youkai ate humans. To survive, or just because. Eventually, Gensokyo was sealed and we were mostly unable to get humans to eat, and the handful that remained inside were too powerful to safely hunt. And besides, if we somehow managed to kill every single human in Gensokyo, we would have no prey to hunt. That would mean our decadence. Our death. So we created you. With your ability to breed, there would be no shortage of food, nor the need to hunt humans to eat. I gathered you all to test you, and you proved to be more of a respectable food source than our initial calculations. This is the end of your voyage, in more ways than you think. NOW, FULFILL YOUR PURPOSE!" A gap appeared below the shocked Yukkuris... "So, Chen, how was it?" "It was delicious, Yukari-sama! But where's Ran-sama?" "I'm sure she's... using her head." "?" =The End= Bonus alternate ending Another anon wrote another alternate end, it branches of the story a bit earlier, right after the last yukkurisa is defeated, and there are only 2 reimus left. *'clap clap clap*' Yukari was amused. "So, the last ones standing are the Reimu-types... Well, you were always the purest of your kind. Well done" "However, this time there is only place for one, so, you'll have to fight a bit longer." "Reimu doesn't want to fight, we want to take it easy" The other Reimu concurred with loud "yu"s Yukari just smiled, and approached one of them. "See that yukkuri?" she said, pointing to the other "You can't take it easy as long as she's here." "Can't take it easy?" It took a second for the implications of that to sink in, and then, despite their long journey together, despite all the hardships they fought off together, the yukkureimus jumped at each other, with intent to kill. They were matched in size and strenght, so the fight was long and full of bean paste, but eventually, the battered winner stood alone. "So, we have the winner." laughed Yukari. Turning away from the confused and shocked yukkuri, she whispered "Just as planned." "Enjoy your prize, the whole eternity of taking it easy!" having said that, Yukari turned around and started to walk away. The lone, wounded and shocked yukkuri managed to whisper: "My prize? I can take it easy?" "Yes, little one, your prize is close, can you hear it?" And indeed, there was an odd sound, coming from the distance, closing in. The sound itself could not be described, but it signified a change. There was blue sky, and the floor suddently was covered in snow. As the sound approached, yukkureimu quickly regained strenght, it's wounds healed miraculously. Before the area of change reached her, Yukari opened up a gap and left. Yukkureimu was looking around wide-eyed. It was snowing now, but it felt nice. A comfy pillow sprouted out of the ground beneath it. A cup with warm tea appeared in front of it, as did some cakes and cookies. Grabbing one cookie, Yukkureimu announced "Take it easy!" And then it was saved as a .jpg, and would spend forever roaming the internet in this form, cookie in it's mouth, a caption over it's head and happines on it's face. =The End= Category:Text Stories